The Day I Fall In Love
by Hanchu
Summary: This started as a Recca and Yanagi fic. 2nd Chapter is up, which can also pass as a one-shot and as a 2nd chapter of this story. If you can, R&R. I'd like to know what you think. Happy reading!
1. Default Chapter

Recca opened his window and gazed at the stars ****

Author Notes: For the song, lyrics in **bold **are James Ingram's parts also know as the men's parts; _Italicized _are Dolly Parton's part aka womens; **_Both _**are the duets.

I got the information for the first meeting of Yanagi and Recca from Raging Fire and Warmth of Hokage and a few other sites. (Thank you.) 

This will sorta switch without warning.. the POVs… but it will be easy to figure out.

****

The Day I Fall In Love

By moonstar aka yume no tenshi

Recca opened his window and gazed at the stars. Tomorrow will be the day… the day that he will marry the one he loves, his princess. 

He was reminiscing, thinking how if anyone could have told him before that he would end up marrying his first love, he'd die of laughter…

He then thought about the day he first set eyes on his Hime…

****

Just an ordinary day  
Started out the same old way

It was ordinary day. I went to boring school, Domon challenging me for a match (again, it's actually a daily routine) to decide who's better between the two of us and beating up my "Oyaji" and reprimanding him for smoking while creating fireworks…

Seeing that my dad did not cook any lunch OR he ate all the lunch he cooked, I went out to buy some hotdogs, that's where it all began.

I bought a hotdog and a drink, I sat down happily munching on them when I heard lil kids running (actually, I wasn't really concentrating on the kiddies that time, y'know) and a voice telling them to stop cause they might fall down or trip or something like that… Eventually it happened, one of the kids trip and I averted my attention from my lunch to the kid and the girl helping him up comforting him from the nasty *trip*

****

Then I look into your eyes and knew  
Today would be a first for me  
The day I fall in love

The moment I set my eyes on her, she took my breath away… I'm not sure if it was love at first sight for me, I just, she just – she looked so beautiful. Simply amazing…

~~~~~~

At about that time, in the Sakoshita residence, Yanagi made her way to her bed and flopped down and looked around her room. This would probably be her last night here in the time being, seeing that she and Recca would be moving to their new home after the wedding.

She picked up the photo album Recca gave her on their 5th year anniversary of meeting, it was full of their pictures, memories captured forever… 

She had been thinking about everything lately… like the day they first met, the same day he declared that she will be his "Hime" and he will be her loyal ninja.

__

On the day I fall in love  
Sky will be a perfect blue

I was running after my kindergarten as I tell them not to run for they might get themselves hurt. Today we take an afternoon trip around the park since they always complain that they are confined in the small classroom and need to get out more (Kids and their reasoning these days!). I ran after them and ran and ran… constantly shouting to them to be careful, but of course, the inevitable happens, one trips. I rushed after him and wiped the kid's tears away. As I comforted him, telling him that his pain will soon go away, I felt someone's gaze at me. I looked up and saw Recca Hanabishi, a guy from my school, and I smiled at him.

__

Soon, me and the children had to move on, we passed by a construction site and the kids (and a few people) were looking up at it in awe. I told them to move along since it's dangerous over there, but as we were moving on ( just my luck!) a machine bumped onto a pile of pipes which were coming right at us. The other kids ran away but one stuck with me and clutched my leg. I really thought I was gonna die right there but Recca, my hero, pushed us away and got hit by them instead of us. He was lying on the floor with a big pool of blood around him and soon people gathered around and started calling for help. Seeing that I had no choice, I decided to save the man who saved me. I leaned over him and started to heal him, using my ability.

__

And I'll hear my heart forever more  
To someone who is just like you

When he woke up he pretty much freaked out and ran away. I saw him in the park later that day and I kinda introduced myself. He said something about me looking like the princess from his dream as he scratched his head. Seeing that he still had a tiny wound or scratch, I quickly grabbed his hand and started to heal him again. I asked if he thought I was weird and he said a little then said stuff about how I got to keep it a secret. 

__

The day I fall in love

He took me to a warehouse after that and showed me some of his fireworks. It was so beautiful and I never really had a private fireworks show before and it was just so awesome. We then met this lady Kagehoushi (who I know now as him mother) and they fought…

**__**

People all say love is wonderful  
That the bells will ring  
The birds will sing  
The sky will open  
I wonder where's that great big symphony  
Roll over Beethoven  
Won't you play with me

After that was, my favorite part. I woke up from my being unconscious and discovered that Recca was carrying me on his back. I asked him about the *strange lady* and he said that he already sent her away and that from then on, he'd be my ninja and I'd be his princess. He has made up his mind and up to now, he has kept his promise and never left my side. All I can say is I am so lucky that I have him.

~~~~~~~

I remember my words to her exactly, on the say that started it all… How can I forget?

**__**

And I'll never promise to be true to anyone  
Unless it's you  
Unless it's you  
The day I fall in love

"…Oh, by the way, from now on, I'm your ninja, and you're my princess…"

Hime said that it sounded weird but I said that I didn't care if it's weird, I've made up my mind.

~~~~~~~

Yanagi then walked up to her windowsill and layed down on the soft pillows there. Now she was reminiscing the day that he proposed to her…

**__**

People all say love is wonderful

"Hime, c'mon here! I told you the view is simply perfect," Recca said as I made my way up to the top beside him. "But of course, you are a better view than this field of flowers and the mountains!"

"Recca-chan!"

"But it is true! I'd rather stare at you the whole day than these!" he pointed at the view.

I tiptoed and pecked him on the lips. He's always so sweet and so adorable… going out of his way just to flatter me. I love him so much.

The afternoon continued on with us setting up the picnic blanket and eating the food I prepared then just peacefully laying down and naming clouds.

It was at about that time he popped the question. He was saying something about how I'd always be his princess and his love for me is bigger than the universe! It suddenly turned quiet and we can both hear each others breath.

"Hime?"

I looked up at him, "Yes, Recca-chan?"

He sat up and I thought I saw him fidgeting with something.

"Recca-chan?"

He took a deep breath, "Hime, Sakoshita Yanagi, will you marry me?" 

**__**

  
That the bells will ring  
The birds will sing  
The sky will open

At first I didn't know what to say, since the fact he just asked for my hand in marriage didn't register in my mind quickly. As soon as it did, I hugged him and started crying. I kissed him over and over again, saying yes over and over, too.

**__**

  
I wonder where's that great big symphony  
Roll over Beethoven  
Won't you play with me

He had made me so happy, even if I say those 3 words a million times, I still feel I haven't done enough… I love him too much, he made me so happy that I can't even describe it.

~~~~~~

**__**

Just an ordinary day  
Started out the same old way

I looked at the crowd gathered up in the small church in which I was to marry my ninja. Fuuko and Ganko are assuring me that everything would be fine, nothing would go wrong and it was all perfect. Fuuko and Ganko are one of my Maid of Honor along with my cousin, Akari. Recca also has 3 Best Men, since he can't decide between Domon and Mikagami AND Koganei, saying that he can't possibly choose between his best friends (this is the part where Kurei-san cut in saying how can he not choose his brother?)

I clutched my Dad's hand as the entourage are beginning to walk down the aisle. 

"Angel, Yanagi, my baby, it's okay, everything is fine. You are lucky to have Recca. Don't be nervous." My daddy said.

I held on to his hand even more. I walked and when I was near the altar, I locked eyes with Recca… 

**__**

Then I look into your eyes and knew  
Today will be a first for me  
A first for me  
The day I fall in love

When our gazes locked I felt that I'm falling for her all over again. Today was the big day. OUR big day. Everyday is the same, because everyday I fall in love with her again… deeper and deeper. 

I looked at my best men and they all gave me reassuring smiles as if saying "you're the man now recca! Everything fine so CHILL!"

Before her dad gave her away to me he whispered, "Recca, I know you will take care of my angel, seeing that you've taken care of her when I wasn't able to. I trust you. Take care of your princess." 

Hime kissed her Dad's cheek and tears slowly trailed down her cheek. Her dad then handed Hime's hand to me and I squeezed it. Today will be a first of me, the day I will marry my Hime, my everything…

**__**

I know you'll be there  
Ooh....I know...  
The day I fall in love

The wedding ceremonies continued. In the background crying can be heard, but you can clearly see that the people are happy to see the couple finally getting married. 

They said their vows…

"You may now kiss the bride."

Recca lifted Yanagi's veil, they first gazed at each other's eyes then Recca leaned forward and gave his wife a kiss. A kiss for forever.

Fuuko leaned on Mikagami's shoulder. "Mi-chan, don't they look so cute?"

Mikagami looked on as he nuzzled his head on Fuuko's, "Why? Can't wait for our turn?"

****

The End. 

Should I write a sequel or not? Please read and review and tell me what you think!


	2. Everything is You

Author's Notes: This little fanfiction is a sequel to my other story, The Day I Fall in Love. People were asking me for a sequel with Tokiya and Fuuko, but for now, I have Domon and Aki... which means, this will be a series. Kind of like a series. I don't want to put this by chapters because they would all be a story of their own. It will probably be a long time till I'd be able to write and Tokiya and Fuuko fanfiction since I'm still looking for the perfect song to use. Thank you for your patience and for the past reviews.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Flame of Recca or any of it's characters. I also do not own the song Everything is You by Boyz II Men. Their respective owners own them. :)

****

**Everything Is You**

By Jealous Wabbit

**I've been thinking of a way to phrase it**

**Seem to never find the words to say it**

**But it's true to say **

**I've been occupied by other things (I've been occupied by other things)**

«DOMON»

It's been a long time since I've last seen her. I never really expected her to show up at Recca's wedding, but I should have known. It's been a almost a month since she walked out on me for my stupidity, leaving her at home all the time because of my profession. I didn't realize then that she was much more important than any wrestling tournament anywhere in the world. My job is something I could easily achieve because of my built and the championships I've already won, but she is a rare flower, she was once MY rare flower.

**How could I think that you wouldn't notice (you wouldn't notice)**

**The absence of our closeness**

**Realizing now **

**I will never let it happen again (again)**

I am not afraid to say I am sorry for the things I've done and made her feel. For the things I have said to her before, but I am afraid that she will not believe a single word that will come out of my mouth the moment I tell her I truly am sorry that I still love her.

**Now I realize**

**That you are my everything**

**And without you here beside me**

**It's like an angel without it's wings**

The wedding was now done, time for the reception. Maybe I'd be able to ask her for a dance then I'd be able to tell her I was sorry, then tell her I love and let her know I need her. _Easier said than done. _I sometimes saw her looking my way during the wedding, looking away when I caught her. _One glance I was captivated by her beauty _

«AKI»

There he was, I've seen how he looked at me during the wedding. I saw the longing in his eyes, the hope and the regret. Would he ask for a 2nd chance? If he did I'd I wouldn't know. I wish it could have been easier than this.

Was I being too hard on him? I went into a relationship with him knowing, and fully understanding, the consequences of his chosen profession. Before, I easily accepted the idea of his World Wrestling Tournaments, travelling around the world, now I realized it was hard for me to be away from him for long. I longed the times when it was only me and him. It all started with being gone for a few days, and the more popular he gets, the longer the time he spends outside of our home. What if he's mad at me? He knows that I agreed with all these arrangements He even consulted me 10 times, I said it was alright the whole time, before signing his contract.

**And now I realize (I realize)**

**That you are my everything**

**Now I know it**

**Should've shown it**

**And now I realize that you are my everything**

I've been really dumb. Why didn't remember all these before I moved out? Before I said all those mean things, which caused him to say things he would never dare say.

Have I lost my hope, my savior my hero?

**As I sit here contemplating**

**'Bout our love that's slowly fading**

**So insensitive**

**Didn't hear you calling out for me...(didn't hear you calling out my name..)**

**If i could change the past I would do**

**Everything to show I appreciate you**

«DOMON»

I sighed. "I really miss her, Miki," I looked at her as I spoke. I heard her breathe sharply.

"Domon-kun, if you don't do anything about this, Neon-neechan would be really mad at you. Of course, she's already mad at you with the fact that you guys fought in the first place," she said then rolled her eyes. "It makes her angrier when she sees Aki-chan brood about you the whole day."

I looked at Aki's sister and then at her. I gathered all my courage to ask her for one dance. This made me think, how come asking her to move in with me felt easier than asking her for a dance?

«AKI»

I saw Neon-sama glare at me as I sighed for the 10th time. It's not that Neon-sama disapprove of Domon-chan, she just think I'm wallowing myself with self-pity every time I sigh for something form my "past." I sigh even more. I can't believe Domon can be "a thing from my past" before he was always the one who I wanted to build my future with. There goes another dreamy sigh escaping my lips. I look at Neon-sama, good thing she was busy with other things that she didn't notice me sigh 2 times in a row.

"Hello, Aki. You don't mind if I borrow your sister for a dance?" Kurei-sama looked at me with his now laughing-eyes.

I shrugged, "Kurei-sama, why ask me? Ask my sister, you know I wouldn't mind." I winked at both of them as they blushed. I find it cute how they deny their feelings. For crying out loud, they've known each other for way more than 10 years. It's a known fact that Kurei-sama is captivated by Neon-chan and Neon-chan deeply cares (and is in love) with our Kurei-sama. Of course this is a proven fact. One slip from Kurei-sama telling Recca-kun and Kaoru-kun during dinner cost him his little secret. Did he really expect Recca and Kaoru to keep that secret to themselves? You gotta be kidding, the whole world knew about it in less than a day.

My breath then got caught in my throat as I see Domon approaching our table. Approaching me. What do I do? Do I look good enough? What if he says he never wants to see me again? 

**Open up your heart**

**Let me help you fall in love again**

**My friend, 'cause now i**

«NORMAL»

Domon held out his hand in a gentlemanly way, "May I have the pleasure of this dance with m'lady?"

Aki could see the tenderness in his eyes, maybe there was a chance for the 2 of them, maybe everything can go back to the way things were before. _"maybe I should agree to this dance with him before thinking of something else,'_ she thought. "The pleasure is mine." Then held out her hand for him to take.

He took it and bent down to kiss the back of her palm. She then lead her graceful form to the dance floor as a song, a song meant for them, played in the background.

**Now I realize**

**That you are my everything**

**And without you here beside me**

**It's like an angel without it's wings**

**(Now I) and now I realize**

They danced slowly to the melody of Boyz II Men. Almost all their friends are staring at them, thinking if this could be a new beginning to their old relationship. Domon seemed oblivious to the stares everyone was giving them, but Aki blushed as Fuuko winked at her as they danced around them. Even Mikagami seemed interested in this little display that he offered Aki an encouraging smile. 

Domon looked at the top of Aki's blue head. It's been long since he was this close to her smell her scent of lavenders, lilies and whatnot Then a resolution formed in his head _I will never hang around Recca ever again. That guy with all his Hime-mushiness is going into my head.'_ He thought, _what do I tell her? Aki, I'm really sorry forgive me? That sounds really lame.' _

**That you are my everything**

**Now i know it**

**Should've shown it**

**And now i realize **

**That you are my everything**

"Penny for your thoughts," Aki queried as she heard him sigh for the nth time.

"Oh I was just thinking about us" his voice trailed away as he realized the words that tumbled out of his mouth.

She looked up at him as hope flickered in the depths of her eyes. "Us? What about us, Domon?," Aki asked softly.

Domon's eyes darted around the room. He didn't even know what to say to her. Nervous sweat trickled down his nape. _It's true. It's hard to say I'm sorry.'_

"What if I say I was thinking of a way to ask for forgiveness?"

"What if I say I was thinking the exact same thing?" 

**Now i realize **

**That you are my everything**

**And without you here beside me**

**It's like an angel without it's wings (like an angel without it's wings)**

They looked at each other's eyes and the sound of their laughter soon rang around the whole dance floor, causing people to look up. 

Aki looked up at him again, a little uncertain "Were you really thinking about that?"

"Of course. I realized my mistakes, and want to work things out with you again," he stated, "that is if you want to work it out."

Suddenly, she felt him get all tensed followed by an almost breathless "I really love you, you know? I missed you." 

He saw her tear up, and gently he wiped away the tear. She looked up at him again, "I missed you, too, and I also love you, now, more than ever."

**(And now) and now i realize**

**That you are my everything (you are everything)**

**Now i know it (now i know it)**

**Shouldve shown it (should've shown it)**

**And now i realize that you are my everything**

As the dancing continued, all their friends sighed for the happy ending. The newly weds gave them their 2 thumbs up as their friends who were once in love with each other are now in love again.

Now, they are waiting for a certain blue-flame master and a certain red-head fess up to their feelings If not, I guess they'd have to use force and be Cupid.


End file.
